NezuShi – Bandages and Distractions
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Nezumi hurts himself after picking up broken china and clenching his hand after Shion startles him, so the white-haired kid patches him up and the other needs a bit of a distraction from the pain. My first No. 6 piece, so feel free to give me feedback in either PM or review! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following. Rated M for YAOI SWEET KISSES! Thanks again!
_Whelp~ this happened! I ADORED No. 6 after reading the manga, so I thought I could write for it! Enjoy, and feel free to give feedback in either PM or review mode! Thanks! Sorry for not writing a lot for KH too, but more is coming; I promise!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSES~! I don't own No. 6, Nezumi, or Shion! Thanks again for all the support!_

 **NezuShi – Bandages and Distractions**

"Stop that," was his half-hiss, Nezumi desperately to pull his hand away, but the other boy's grip too strong. Wait, did he just think that...? "I'll be _fine_..." Shion looked at him, one eyebrow raised, looking very 'disappointed mom'-like. The dark-haired boy sighed and relaxed back down, watching as the kid finished dabbing at his cut hand with a wad of clean fabric soaked in alcohol. The worst bit had been him pulling out the slivers of broken china out of his hands. One hand was already cleaned and wrapped, lying limp in his lap. "You didn't have to do that. I can do it myself..."

Shion gave him another of the cool glares, causing him to shut up. Then he sighed, tucking the ends of the bandage into a fold of the material. "There; we're done and you can stop pitching a fit about it." He seemed more stressed-out because the taller teen had refused his help more than the actual treatment. "I'm not going to bother you to change them or clean them up then, if you're serious about not wanting my help." He pulled a face that made him look more tired than he'd already been and leaned back against the back of the old couch. "I must sound like a mom..."

"You do, don't worry about that one bit," the other chuckled, and then stared for a moment at the now swept-up spot where the china had fallen, the main cause of his injury. He'd ducked to try to catch them a little too late, and in picking up the pieces Shion had startled him, causing him to clench his hands. The cuts still smarted from the alcohol and he winced slightly, half-wanting to blame Shion for the whole mess, and rightly so, but unable to. "Why do you feel the need to constantly fix any little injury I get...?"

Shion looked at him for a moment and then tapped his cheek. It would've seemed insignificant had it been any other stupid kid, but he'd touched the starting point of the thin pinkish-red scar that had twined about the rest of him. "Because I owe you one." That statement was heavy, rare for the airheaded teen, but it made Nezumi jump a little. "That's why I do that sort of stuff." The blue-eyed boy smiled faintly, trying to find an excuse to speak but not finding one.

He resorted to merely sighing, finally relaxing too. Words had so easily come to him before, whether his own or a quoted author's, but that kid had rendered all remote thought of comebacks leave him. He'd made all thoughts leave him, leaving him with an unusually calm mind. When words finally came to him, he thought before he spoke; one of the few times when he was with the other boy when he did. "Shion... I'm sorry for being a bitch about that... I'm actually really glad you're here to help." He spotted out of the corner of his eye a slight pink tone wash over the fair-skinned boy, his crimson eyes looking down at his white-bandaged hands.

"I don't mind, really. It's something I'm good at and I can use it to help, so..." Nezumi could practically hear the awkwardness in his voice and came up with the perfect one-liner to reply with, touching the hand at Shion's side with a smile, the other hand reaching to touch the side of his face and turn it toward him. He knew just how to lighten the dark, heavy mood that had settled on both of them like a fog.

"I know what else you're good at, and I could use it to help focus some of my attention away from my aching hands..." The white-haired boy smiled faintly, nervously, his hands shaking a bit. Then his face softened and he smiled genuinely, happily leaning over and meeting his lips. Nezumi felt his hands slide over to his shoulders, his fingers linking behind his neck, causing a slight chuckle to rise out of him as he broke away for another sly remark. "You're really making an effort to make me forget, aren't you...?"

Shion backed off and then smiled weakly, more silly than nervous or angry. "Shut up…" he said, punching the other's shoulder, not that it did anything really. Then he blinked and blushed a bit more as Nezumi kissed his cheek where the snake started, moving down to his lips softly. He didn't linger long there, but just enough so that when he did pull away the white-haired boy looked at him longingly for a moment before shaking it off.

"I'm gonna make food." The dark-haired boy stated matter-of-factly, also in a tone that told the other that he was going to do it, and that no one was going to mess with his decision. "You go off to the market and get bread since you ate the last of it earlier, alright?"

Shion nodded and trotted over to him, smiling and pulling him over for a last kiss before throwing on his coat and going outside. The other teen was left alone, to his own devices, but this time his mind didn't speak of memories of past lessons taught over and over again…

This time his mind was clear and calm, a change that he invited… A change for the better… A change that he knew would make his and Shion's tie ever stronger…


End file.
